Fate Stay Dust
by SwordofallCreation
Summary: Born in the world of Remnant, Shirou Emiya goes down the path to become a Hunter, the protector of the people. But doing so while being a bodyguard and a "Master" isn't as easy as it seems. UNDERGOING REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone to another one of my stories! This should be an enjoyable new experience for me, as writing about RWBY should be a good challenge for me. So, get right to reading!**

**Oh right, Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fate/Stay Night or RWBY, yadda yadda ya, and yeah.**

Chapter 1: Bright Beacon

"I don't think I'll ever get used to these planes." One boy with a mop of red hair mumbled, looking out the window of the Dustplane he was on. The Dustplanes are large vehicles that serve the same purpose as planes, although they are bigger and generally smoother. "Then again, I don't think I have it as bad as others…" Shirou Emiya remarked as he saw a blond boy stagger through the aircraft trying not to hurl.

Shirou's problem from the plane came from his anxiety, as he was itching to go to the Academy Beacon. He had been accepted by Professor Ozpin, an old friend of his dad, Kiritsugu Emiya before his old man had passed away five years ago. Kiritsugu had adopted him after seeing Shirou as the only survivor of a Grimm attack. Kiritsugu had started his training so that Shirou would be able to defend himself and others in a fight. He used the "married" swords, Kanshou and Bakuya, a black and a white Chinese falchion that mecha-shifted into a large bow when put together. They would also return to each other when thrown.

But they were only two weapons in his arsenal.

Shirou was brought out of his musings by the announcement from the news station that had reported on the criminal Roman Torchwick still being at large, and that he had attempted to rob a store just last night. The authorities were asking anyone who had information on him to report it.

The red-haired swordsman finally calmed down a little when he heard the announcement that they had arrived at Beacon. He yawned into his mouth as he realized how little sleep he had gotten yesterday. Upon walking out, he noticed a hyperactive orange haired girl was talking at an insane pace to another boy with black hair that seemed to be used to the girl's enthusiasm. Shirou decided to approach them and held out his hand to the other boy. "Hi, I'm Shirou Emiya."

The other boy nodded and shook his hand. "Ren. Lie Ren."

Ren's hand was quickly pulled away by the girl, who started shaking Shirou's hand quickly. "And I'm Nora! Nice to meetcha!"

Shirou chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess that we should get going now, huh?"

Nora seemed to pout a little as she looked at Ren. "But I don't know the way, because Ren is a meanie!"

Ren sighed at her antics. "You know that I didn't tell you because you would simply look for the kitchen and raid the fridge."

Nora apparently still didn't accept this as an excuse, as she kept hitting Ren and yelling "Meanie, meanie Ren!"

Shirou was finding it very difficult not to laugh at the pair's interactions. The two of them were obviously old friends, if their little argument was anything to go by. He looked around and admired the architecture of Beacon. It was very impressive for him, as he had not seen something of this scale before. The closest thing he could admit to that was close his friend Tohsaka Rin's mansion, but that didn't have the same feel of grandness as Beacon with so few people inhabiting the (relatively) smaller mansion. He noticed that many people were already clearing out and going inside the school. _'I'll just stick back, it's not like I have anything better to do.'_

Shirou snapped to attention when he heard an explosion near him and instinctively put his hands on the handles for Kanshou and Bakuya. He turned around and saw a pale, white haired girl who was obviously some sort of a stuck up noble, if his times with Rin had taught him anything. The white hired girl was obviously berating a younger girl on her carelessness, suggesting that the younger one had been the cause of the explosion. When he looked closely, he managed to identify the younger girl as Ruby Rose, one of his childhood friends. Then he saw another girl wearing a gothic outfit and wearing a bow on top of her head reading a book in the corner of his eye. He was a bit startled when he felt the Dust bottle bump into his foot, and jumped back in surprise, nearly crushing it. He bent down and picked it up and handed it to the ranting girl with a smile. With a snort, she snatched it out of his hands and walked away. "I promise I'll make it up to you!" Ruby called out to her. However, it didn't seem like the noble heard her.

"Who was that?" Shirou asked as he pointed in the direction of the leaving noble.

"That was Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the second largest producer of energy propellant on the world." Apparently the older girl had recovered first. "I'm Blake. You?"

"Emiya Shirou." was his answer.

The young red riding hood took this moment to speak up. "U-um, I'm Ruby Rose."

Before Ruby could say her name, Blake had already walked off. Shirou sighed and turned to look at Ruby. "So, how've you been, Ruby?"

Ruby lifted her head from the ground and looked at Shirou. "Oh Shirou, I didn't know you were here."

Shirou raised one of his eyebrows at this. "That's my line Ruby, aren't you two years short of a full education to be at Beacon?"

Ruby had the decency to scratch her head in embarrassment as she recalled how she had gotten into Beacon. "Um, I kinda fought Torchwick during his most recent robbery…"

Shirou facepalmed at hearing of Ruby's actions. "Only you Ruby. Only you could do something so unexpectedly reckless. "

Ruby puffed up in indignation at this. "Hey, you have your moments to! Like that one time with those Beowolves, and then that time with the robbers, and then the-"

Shirou quickly closed her mouth to stop her from saying anything else. "I think that you've made your point quite clear already. Now, we should probably get going before we miss the initiation. Oh, and have you seen Yang anywhere?"

Ruby pouted at the mention of her sister. "Yang is a meanie! She left me here all alone and said that I had to make some other friends besides her and you."

Quickly catching onto Yang's train of thought, Shirou ran towards the academy. "Sorry Ruby, but Yang's right. I have to go find the kitchens, so see ya later!"

"Wait!" Ruby cried out as Shirou quickly became smaller and smaller in the distance. "Even Shirou left…"

Since the path was cleared after having taken so much time, Ruby was a bit surprised when she saw a blond boy walk up to them and introduce himself. "Hi, my name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue."

"Ruby Rose."

Elsewhere, with Shirou…

'Well, it looks like Ruby managed to get a new friend. Now, where was the kitchen again?' Shirou let his mind wander as he walked around the campus, only to bump into somebody else.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, you oaf!" The speaker was a black haired girl who had her hair done in twin tails held by two black ribbons. She also wore a red turtleneck, black skirt, and long black socks.

'Wait a minute… I only know one person who dresses like that… so that means…'

"Shirou! Is that really you?!"

Yep, it was Rin alright. It wasn't that hard for Shirou to believe that Rin would go to Beacon, after he considered her personality.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were coming to Beacon! What kind of bodyguard are you?!"

Shirou sighed and shook his head. "_Former _bodyguard, Rin. Besides, I wanted to make the news a surprise for you."

Rin tossed her hair and ignored his response. "Whatever. Now that you're here, you can carry my dust cases."

Shirou rested his face in his hands. "How many times have we gone over this Rin? I am not your butler, hell, I'm not even your bodyguard anymore."

Rin sent him an innocent smile that Shirou could tell held much misery for him. "Oh, but didn't you sign that letter Kirei sent?"

Shirou immediately froze at this. "What. Letter."

Rin continued to smile at Shirou. "Oh, I thought you read the letter that said you would be my bodyguard for the rest of my time at Beacon. Well, anyways, you signed it, so you have to take care of me now!"

Shirou rapidly paled as he slowly took steps backwards. After the first few steps, the small shuffle backwards turned into a full out sprint. "Why God, why?!" Shirou screamed.

As he kept running away from Rin, Shirou zoomed right past a purple haired boy wearing a casual t-shirt and pants, along with a belt that held two chakrams. Running past him made him spin and become dizzy, turning his eyes into spinning circles. "Whoa, that was unexpected. Hey wait, do you know where we go aft-", He was promptly cut off by Rin running past him as well, making him spin again and fall on his butt. "Wow. Those two are really fast."

Meanwhile, Shirou and Rin's "discussion" went something like this.

"GET BACK HERE, EMIYA!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO BEING YOUR BABYSITTER!"

"IT'S BODYGUARD!"

"THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE WHEN IT'S YOU!"

"WHY YOU!"

And so the pair kept running all around the school grounds until Shirou managed to hide in one of the lockers. Rin followed his trail, but couldn't find where he had gone, so she went off to search elsewhere.

Shirou let out a sigh of relief as he had been able to escape Rin's wrath for now. He stiffened when he felt a cane knocking on the locker he was hiding in. He calmed himself down when he realized that it was just Ozpin. "May I ask what you are doing hiding inside a locker, Shirou? Initiation is already over, and students are to go to the ballroom for the night.

Shirou made a deadpan face and spoke in a dull voice to Ozpin. "I am hiding in a locker. Rin is currently on a warpath. Add the two together."

Understanding flashed past Ozpin's eyes and he gave a small smile to Shirou. He turned around and was about to walk away until he felt a cold sensation that made him feel like a cornered animal. When he looked to find the source of the sensation, he found Rin giving him a sickly sweet smile.

"Professor, you wouldn't happen to know where Shirou is, now would you?"

Ozpin quickly pointed at the locker that Shirou was hiding in and made a run for it. "Wait, Ozpin!" Shirou cried out. Then he covered his mouth with his hand before he realized that it was too late. Rin slowly stalked up to the locker before she took out her gun, Gandr, and shot the handle three times. Once she did so, she pulled open the locker and smiled at Shirou with that same, innocent smile that was all but saying his doom. All of Shirou's instincts were screaming for him to run, but having hid in the locker, he had effectively cornered himself. He slumped down his shoulders in defeat, knowing that there was no way out of this one. Rin cheerfully pulled him out of the locker and dragged him by the back of his shirt's collar.

Shirou sighed as he mentally groaned. Why? Was there a being up above who just enjoyed watching his suffering?

Yes, yes there was. It was the author.

But that's for another time.

'Day One at Beacon isn't even over, and my life has already been predetermined to have no rest. I just hope Ruby is doing better…' Shirou thought as he was dragged off by Rin, starting his new life at Beacon.

**And that's a wrap!**

**Seriously, I have no idea how this idea came out, but meh, that's probably the result of reading three different Fate stories and four different RWBY stories at one time. Oh well, at least I got a kick out of this. In my opinion, the general rule of fanfiction is, if it's been thought of, it's there. If it isn't, do it yourself. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again to another chapter of Fate Stay Dust. This is SwordofallCreation here and I want to let you all know that my update speed will be very, very slow. Why, you ask? Well, my lifestyle as of now keeps me from being able to update frequently, and my inspiration is kind of like my luck. One minute, it's there, the next, it's gone.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed and will answer your questions.**

**Turtluck: Yes, Shirou's semblance will be weapons. As such, he will mainly be using his Tracing to defeat his opponents. However, I think I should take out the step of adding the weapons accumulated history, as that might make him too OP. I mean, seriously! Look at the types of weapons in the RWBY world! To know for sure, just keep reading and see what I chose.**

**Law77: Thank you for comparing me to a writer like gabriel blessing in my work. However, while I know that the three stories you have mentioned are good, let me get this out quickly. I HAVE NEVER watched a single episode of Familiar of Zero, have not completed Sekirei, and have not seen anything related to Campione. Nevertheless, I read a couple of chapters for some of them, so I know that the writers are talented. About Shirou's past, um, eheheh. *looks embarrassed* I got kinda lazy at describing Ruby and Blake, so I took a bit of a shortcut and completely altered the story with my laziness. **

**Chronopie: Good idea, but I will not reveal anything about weapons in the AN. Just read the story to find out.**

**ChaosVector: Thanks for pointing that out. I went back and edited it.**

**Piterio: Thanks for your input on this story. The idea I was going for with Shirou was leaning more towards a C.G. EMIYA mindset, with most of Shirou's looks because he isn't that old and isn't able to use UBW. That would probably be there to explain that he is stronger than normal from training in a weapon academy instead of an ordinary high school. Since EMIYA is Rin's servant, I kind of wanted to mesh the two together. Portraying Rin as a "Fallen Noble" probably won't be incorporated. Any further questions will probably be answered later.**

**Acolyte of the Blood Moon: At current, most pairings are undecided, and you should probably read this chapter to get a wider grasp of the characters. But I'm still going with the good ol' RenXNora!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own- You know what? This is the last time I'm doing this, so pay attention. I DO NOT OWN EITHER RWBY OR Fate/Stay Night. ALL CREDIT IS TO BE GIVEN TO MONTY OUM AND KIRIKO NASU RESPECTIVELY.**

Chapter 2: Initiation (We all hate you, Ozpin.)

Ruby let out a sigh as she trudged into the amphitheater to wait for Professor Ozpin's speech. She had already been nervous when she had been waiting to get to Beacon, what with her probably being the youngest one accepted. Her day had just gone downhill from the Dustplane, where her sister had left her, she had accidently sneezed and blown up a stuffy heiress (in the same action), met Shirou again only for him to run off as well! Ruby paused for a moment and thought about Shirou. Shirou… she hadn't seen him in a long time, and meeting him again had been very fun, as always. She pouted as she tried to shake the thoughts from her head. 'No! Shirou still ran off, so I have to get back at him!' Ruby stopped when she realized that her _sister___hadn't seen Shirou in a long while either. She began to cackle evilly as she recalled what had happened when Shirou had to leave and go elsewhere. Suffice to say, there were many punches, noogies, and explosions. _Lots _of explosions. The result was a hospitalized Shirou that stayed for another week or so, escaping by leaving before fully healed so that Yang wouldn't have an opportunity to forcibly make him stay again.

Jaune sweatdroppped a bit as he saw Ruby go from pouting, to thinking, to pouty again, and then to demonic. Who knew such a sweet girl could be so dangerous.

Then he remembered her weapon. He probably shouldn't make that mistake of thinking her to be just cute, small and weak again. Ever. Well, maybe the small and cute. But never the weak part.

Ruby perked her head up when she saw Yang. "Yang!"

Yang heard Ruby and faced her. "Ruby! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby looked back at Jaune and smiled at him. "Hey, I'll see you again after the ceremony!"

"Wai-", Jaune managed to say before Ruby zoomed off. "Great. Now where am I supposed to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" he mumbled.

Jaune walked off a little to find an empty space until he found one next to a boy with dark hair and a magenta streak. "Do you mind if I stay here?"

Ren turned to see Jaune. "No, but you might want to move a little to the right."

"Huh?"

"REEEEEN!" Nora yelled as she ran full pelt through Jaune, who was thrown to the right. "I found the kitchens!"

Ren seemed to pale a little as he realized what that would mean. 'Oh God, I just hope that Nora doesn't find all of the backup food storages, or we'll all starve pretty soon.'

"Uhhh… Anyone get the train that hit me?" Jaune asked as he shakily got back to his feet.

Ren extended his hand to Jaune, which Jaune took. "Sorry about that. I'm Lie Ren, but you can call me Ren. My hyperactive friend over there is Nora Valkyrie."

"Hiya!"

Jaune brushed off his clothes. "I'm Jaune Arc."

"It looks like Professor Ozpin is about to give his speech. Let's listen." Ren pointed out as everyone grew quiet.

With Ruby, before the speech…

"So, how was day one at Beacon, little sis?" Yang asked Ruby.

"Tiring. Very tiring. But I got to meet an old friend, so it's all okay." Ruby replied.

Yang raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh? And who was this 'old friend?'"

Ruby had a smug grin on her face as she answered. "It was-", only to realize that the Schnee heiress was right behind her, making her jump in shock. "Oh my God! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blow you up! It was an accident, I swear!"

Weiss ignored Ruby's screams and rounded on her. "You! Do you know what could've happened if that Dust was a little more powerful?! The explosion would have been immense!"

Yang just stared at her sister with her mouth open. "You blew someone up on the way here?"

Weiss simply stopped Ruby's frantic apologies by putting a pamphlet that was labeled **Dust for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals.** "The Schnee Company Dust Company is not responsible for anything that happens to a customer who is using a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee family suggests reading this pamphlet before using any Schnee Company product." Halfway into the apparent recital of long repeated facts, Weiss' voice grew higher in pitch and faster, making her sound almost like a chipmunk.

Before Ruby could respond, Professor Ozpin coughed into his mike. "I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills." Outside, shouts could be heard that sounded suspiciously like a 'NO!' Ozpin faltered a bit at the interruption, but recovered quickly and continued. "When you have finished, you plan to dedicate your lives to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time in this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." With that, Ozpin walked off to the side. Glynda took up the mike and continued. "You are to gather in the ballroom tonight. Your initiation is tomorrow. Be ready. You are dismissed."

A blonde haired girl who had tied her hair into a bun of sorts with braids sighed when Glynda walked off the stage. She also wore a black suit that would seem to be in place with any Mafioso, or maybe a government official. "Ozpin must be off because he couldn't get his coffee. I just hope my sister is doing well."

Apparently this piqued Yang's curiosity, as she approached the other blonde. "Hi, I'm Yang. Who exactly is your sister?"

The girl in front of Yang seemed to almost have a blank look as she looked at Yang. "You don't know? My sister was up there next to professor Ozpin."

Everyone was silent until a chorus of "WHAT!" came from Ruby, Weiss and Yang.

Ruby was shocked and kept shaking her finger at the blonde. "Y-you're Glynda Goodwitch's sister?!"

Understanding dawned in the girl's eyes as she looked at all of the others. "Ah, I remembered that I had not introduced myself yet. Professor Ozpin did say that it was polite to introduce yourself first before anything else." The strange girl held out her hand and gave a small smile to the three. "Hello, my name is Arturia Goodwitch. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

With Shirou, now…

Shirou was annoyed.

Scratch that, annoyed didn't even begin to describe how he felt.

Apparently, he had signed a letter that had made him Rin's bodyguard (which he couldn't remember ever doing) and was stuck as one until Rin graduated from Beacon. This meant he would be stuck as Rin's bodyguard at the minimum, for four years. He knew she was good enough to pass all of the classes, but she might try to stay behind a year just to prolong his torture.

Yeah. She was that cruel.

Then there was also the worst case scenario, where if Rin was expelled or failed completely, she would be kicked out and never have a chance to succeed, and Shirou would pretty much become Rin's lifetime bodyguard. Shirou really, really hoped that Rin wanted to be a huntress more than she wanted to torture him, because if she didn't, he was well beyond screwed.

Shirou paused for a moment to think fully about that idea. The more he thought, the more unlikely that seemed. If Kotomine could manage to get his hands on his signature once to make him Rin's bodyguard, who was to say he couldn't do it again? The thought made Shirou shiver as he realized that if he didn't get his signature back from Kotomine, he was effectively Rin's bodyguard for all eternity. And even if he did somehow manage to get back his signature from Kotomine, the damn priest could probably be able to get it one way or another.

"Come on Shirou! It's time to go to the ballroom to sleep!" Rin called out.

"I'll be there in a moment, just let me change Rin." Shirou replied.

Shirou took off his red shroud and unbuckled his armor. "Damn, this thing is a pain to wear for such long times. Why I wore this for the entire day I'll never know." Shirou put on some casual clothes as he readied his sleeping bag. When he turned the corner for the ballroom, he bumped into someone. "Ah, I'm sorry about that. Are you all right?"

The other person had purple hair, a lean figure and could be placed at around 5'10". He scratched his head nervously. "It's okay, I guess I wasn't looking at where I was going. Wait…" the stranger got into a thinking pose with his hand on his chin. "Ah, I remember you! You were one of the two who kept running around most of the school! Man, you were really fast!"

Shirou laughed a bit nervously at this. "W-well, I was kind of in a hurry at that time…"

The other person just chuckled. "It seemed to me like you were running from an angry girlfriend. I'm Terrence Fairth. You can call me Terry,"

Shirou looked blank at the girlfriend comment. "I'm Shirou Emiya. I'm not Rin's girlfriend, I'm just her bodyguard." This made Shirou fall on his knees and cry anime tears in the corner with a gloomy cloud over his head. "It's like living a nightmare, and it's never going to end…"

Terry looked a bit awkward as he patted Shirou's back and tried to reassure him. "There there, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Shirou looked at Terry with haunted eyes, like he had seen the Grim Reaper. "As her bodyguard, she can order me around to do nearly anything. Also, she is a noble who is a bit dangerous, what with her gun shooting the most painful rounds possible."

Terry looked confused at this. "How-"

"Playing paintball where she had Gandr and I had a Nerf gun."

"Ah."

"Anyways," Shirou started as he stood up. "I have to get going now. I'll see you later, Terry."

"You too, Shirou."

The two turned and went to their separate destinations. Shirou, the ballroom, so he could finally catch some shut-eye. Terry, the roof, so he could sleep on the ceiling of the ballroom.

Yeah. Some things in life are just like that.

Ballroom…

Shirou felt an easy smile come to his face as he watched Yang and Ruby play fight like they always did. Granted, their "play fights" would usually end up a little bit more violent than normal, but at least they didn't have their weapons right now. That would make the collateral damage soar and very few rich people would be able to pay the debt off.

Weiss stormed in on the two sisters while they were fighting, Ruby managing to hold Yang's leg up while Yang was trying not to fall over. "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize that some of us are trying to sleep?!"

Weiss and Yang locked eyes and recognized each other. ""OH NOT YOU AGAIN!""

A strange blond walked up in between them and held out a hand to keep the two of them separated. "Yes, we would all prefer if you three could be quiet so that we may sleep."

"M-me?" Weiss spluttered. "They should stop brawling in the middle of the night!"

"Well, you're no better for yelling at us, Snow Angel!" Yang retorted.

"What did you say?!"

Shirou sighed and hurriedly stepped in between the two and flicked their foreheads before it could degenerate into a complete all out brawl. "Please, just sleep."

Weiss and Yang wore similar expressions of shock until they finally snapped out of it, only for Yang to realize that it was Shirou. "Shirou!" Yang cheered as she started to hug him, which turned into a sort of death hold, making Shirou slowly go blue.

"Sis, Shirou needs to breathe!" Ruby said as she tried to pry Yang off of Shirou.

"Huh?" Yang looked confused until she realized that Shirou was slowly losing consciousness from lack of air. "Shirou! Are you all right?"

Shirou gasped in a deep breath of air as he managed to get out of Yang's hold. "Need… air…"

Weiss snorted in derision. "Who are you to think that you can just go around flicking anyone you see?"

Shirou sweatdroppped at Weiss' comment. 'Great, there's another Rin here, and she probably has at least as much attitude as Rin does.'

"Shirou!" A familiar voice rang out. "What took you so long to get here?"

'And the original demon is here.' Shirou thought as he began to cry anime tears.

"Who are you?" Yang asked Rin, having narrowed eyes.

"I'm Rin Tohsaka, and Shirou is my bodyguard." Rin replied with a curt tone.

"Tohsaka? I never thought I'd see someone as low as you here." Weiss said as she butted heads with Rin.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Schnee. I thought that all you were good for was singing?" Rin threw back as she continued to glare at Weiss, making sparks of lightning come between their eyes.

Shirou sighed as he buried his face in his hands. Then he stood straight and grabbed both girls by their collars and pulled them apart. "Girls, I can understand your mutual hatred, but try not to do it when it's already supposed to be lights out and people are staring?"

"Shirou! Why are you taking the side of this spoiled brat! You're my bodyguard!"

"Ho? Are you so weak that you need a bodyguard to protect you, Tohsaka?"

"You shut it!"

Shirou wondered, not for the first time that day just exactly what he had done to receive such a cruel punishment. Suddenly, the unknown blond that had stopped Weiss and Yang the first time walked up to Rin and Weiss, separated their heads, then slammed them back together, knocking them blissfully unconscious. "There. Now we can all sleep."

Shirou, Blake, and Ruby were all looking at her with deadpan faces before Shirou simply shrugged and got his sleeping bag. Ruby shook her head softly and dragged Yang back to her sleeping bag to sleep. Blake blew the candle and all of the lights turned off, signaling the end of the first day at Beacon.

On the ceiling…

Terry smiled as he saw everyone slowly fall asleep with his sharp night vision. He shuffled in his sleeping bag a little until he could finally be comfortable enough to go to sleep. The strange thing was, he was sleeping in a sleeping bag that was tied to the ceiling, keeping it from falling off.

Everyone has their own little quirks.

_Omake: The Letter_

Shirou was tired after a long day and just wanted to go to sleep when he got home. However, he saw that there were letters in his mailbox. He took them out and went inside his house to read them.

'Hmmm, there's a letter for some stores, some newspaper subscriptions, and my invitation to Beacon! WOOHOO!' Shirou's thoughts abruptly brightened when he saw the acceptance letter. His mind momentarily forgot about all of the other letters. He hurriedly opened up the Beacon acceptance letter and saw that it included a pass for the Dustplane to Beacon. "I'm going to Beacon!" He skimmed over the other letters until he found one that asked for his signature to subscribe. Stuck in happiness, Shirou lost all common sense and simply signed the subscription space and sent it off to the mail.

Tohsaka Mansion…

Kotomine Kirei was very pleased. Apparently, his ploy of getting Emiya Shirou's signature through indirect means had succeeded. This meant that Shirou would be Rin's bodyguard during the duration of their stay in Beacon. "Rin!" Kotomine called out. "I have some good news for you."

"What is it, you phony priest?"

Kirei smirked as he recalled what he had managed to do. "Emiya is to be your bodyguard while you are at Beacon."

This caused a strange flurry of emotions to go by Rin's face. Surprise, then happiness, then a bit of anger, maybe a blush, and then an evil cackle.

Kirei leaned back in his chair and was smiling. It would be interesting to see how Shirou's school life would unfold with this new development.

Elsewhere, a certain red-haired boy sneezed and shivered.

**And chapter 2 is finally complete! **

**If any of you feel a bit sad that there is no action as of the current moment, please wait and don't be too impatient. These will be my first action scenes I have ever written, so I will try to make them good.**

**To be honest, when I first posted this story, I had no idea what to expect. Maybe a hundred or so viewers and maybe one or two followers. But man did you guys shock me. So many positive reviews, visitors, and followers and favorites. Starting from here, I would really appreciate any and all constructive criticism and questions. Hell, I would even accept flames as long as you explain them. **

**And to NeoBushido, please do not revive that fight here. I am pretty sure that there are many other places where you can argue that, I would prefer not to make my review area a debate zone.**

**Anyways, thanks to all of my supporters and please leave a review!**


End file.
